percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Blaid
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lucifer Lansfeld page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 01:49, December 22, 2009 Welcome to the wiki! Feels like being anonymous 14:33, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I like the new one and can you give me a link to your stories? I wanna read them thanks!Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']] 13:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC) cool tell me when you start writting! also please read my story too it's called MitsukiPlants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?']] 14:33, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello there. You don't know me. My name is Ersason, or Ers. I'm here on behalf my new Collab, Awaken The Legend and I was wondering if you'd do me the honour of joining the collab. If you would like to. Please meet me in the Wiki Chat or leave me a message. [[User:Ersason219|'Arion doesn't need a stable']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'He is more of a free spirit']] 00:15, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Blaid I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm taking you off the story. You are still a great author and everything but you haven't made one attempt to write a chapter or contact me about the story. So if you want back in, contact me about doing chapter 4. SoN ~ My Swag is better than yours 03:10, December 3, 2012 (UTC) The story isn't on a hiatus. SoN ~ My Swag is better than yours 07:41, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Who told you that lie? I'm the one who created the Idea of The Young God Chronicles and me and Rin were the ones who recruited you all you did was suggest that Aithra be in the story but we don't even need him and I am in Charge it was my idea. SoN ~ My Swag is better than yours 07:50, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Yes I was talking about the Young God Chronicles not The Awaken Legends and Okay I want you to do Chapter 4 then if you want to be back in on the story. Also the story is about the titanomachy with the gods as the heroes and the titans as the villians. SoN ~ My Swag is better than yours 07:56, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh, so the whole Awaken the Legends is "Irrelevant" to you, huh? Just because it doesn't solely revolve around your titans eh? EXCUSE ME! This is my collab, I explained everything to you all in detail and not only did you have the indecency to say it to my face, but to another member of the collaboration. That is just disrespectful. HIGHLY disrespectful. I've done nothing wrong to you! HAVE I? NO! SO HOW COME MY WORK IS "IRRELEVANT"? What gives you the right, to talk about my work to someone else? 1 year I've been on this site, ONE YEAR! And I have never been so disrespected. To call me names is one thing... but my work being "Irrelevant"... That's below the belt for a site like this. You should be ashamed of yourself... you where doing so well. [[User:Ersason219|'Arion doesn't need a stable']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'He is more of a free spirit']] 00:58, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Look Blaid. It sounded clear, to not just me, but everyone else that you where unhappy with the way AWL was going. You made it look like that you thought AWL was Irrelevant and time wasting. NOT only that, but I heard you where taking credit for it also. That is not cool. So, I had no choice but to remove you from the Collab. [[User:Ersason219|'King of the Ghosts']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'I am Ers']] 04:05, December 29, 2012 (UTC) First of all. You lord around this place with "Infinate" knowledge of greek mythology, fair play to you. So let me guess, seeing as this is a FANFICITON 'wiki. Where, crazy enough, WE MAKE THINGS UP! So, sorry about your oh so important facts, but see I make this stuff because it fits the criteria of this site. Secondly, Who know you had such a great understanding of the Gods and what their personalities where like. I suppose you where there when the Titans and the Olympians where born? And again, my point, FANFICTION. I can make the gods behave anyway I want to, as you may know already, MY WORK. Thirdly, should I contact Fox News now? Because you seem to be the only person on the planet who can see into the future. Yeah, I got in over my head. BIG FRICKEN DEAL! I can do what I wish on this site regarding my work. So yeah... your opinions... make VERY little impact. Lastly, Just because MY collab wasn't going your way you decide to badmouth it. Wow, it actually shows, from your personality what kind of person you are. I don't know you, correct, but the way you two-face and backstab people, I frankly don't want to get to know you. You are a good writer I can admit... but show some respect for other peoples work dude. [[User:Ersason219|'King of the Ghosts]] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'I am Ers']] 04:52, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Look bro I've been following your conversation with Ers and I just wanted to ask where do you get your information from and you said you hate humans are you not one yourself? Or does that mean you are like Leo Valdez in the way you prefer other things than humans? SoN ~ My Swag is better than yours 22:47, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Honestly, I don't care what you think, or what you believe. It seems like your the only one who opposes the Collab, and again, not bothered. And so what, I'm not looking at the Collab from a purely factual POV, obviously, no one else seems to care. And I'd rather you didn't observe my work anymore, as your judgement means very little to me, or tp anyone else on this Wiki. And for heavens sake. I can make what ever I want here, and whatever low-lifes like you have got to say about it, just piss off and actually connect with the outside world like a good boy and leave me alone. I'm sick of you constantly passing judgement on EVERY single idea I have. Your not so great at making idea's yourself TBH, Kronos in a gay relationship... YEAH! Fair play my friend! And thank you actually, you gave this whole wiki a real insight to the real nasty person you are. Thank you and Goodnight. [[User:Ersason219|'King of the Ghosts']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'I am Ers']] 23:36, December 29, 2012 (UTC) And you want us to believe what exactly? Your not human? Your an ass? Because one thing is for sure, your doing a bang up job. What do you expect to happen with this? You want me to leave the wiki and never write fanfiction? Come on Blaid, your just holding back, what do you really think? [[User:Ersason219|'King of the Ghosts']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'I am Ers']] 23:55, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Erm...Blaid? Hello, I have read through the rest of the messages that you have left Erasan29, and personally I think its just impolite and rude. Do you really feel so insecure about your own writing skills you are putting down someones elses? Nobody's fiction is ever perfect! You cannot base something pureley on fact, as FANFICTION is about writing something, which is your own taken on something, or an idea that has sprouted from your mind. Anyway, the idea of writing is coming from the imagination, our own heads, so basically you are just saying that all writers individual ideas are not based on fact. Just look at the Harry Potter series, one of the best selling series of all times. And most of it is '''not '''based on fac''t. I'm just saying this as an outsider, what I belive you said was unacceptable and it doesn't matter if you put me down, or place blame one me. What you are doing is WRONG! (And just for the fact, I think Ersason's writing is great!) DaughterofAchelois (talk) 00:01, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Those where your thoughts on me? Very broad wouldn't you say? Even for someone as "Intelligent" as you are... sorry, I can't keep a straight face saying that. So you hate humanity? I guess the feeling is mutual, Life really hasn't done any favors to your personality has it? And I'm not gunna offer you a hug to cheer you up, because I don't like people who bash peoples work, I don't like people who are rude to people and especially women, I don't want to catch a dose of whatever you have (It's freaky) and I frankly don't like you tbh. SO yeah [[User:Ersason219|'King of the Ghosts']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'I am Ers']] 00:17, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello again Blaid, such riveting words that you have thrust upon me, and to paraphrase your words, I care not for your mumbo jumbo you can release all of what you want to upon me and trust me,''your words will not hurt me! Behind me, you may not realise is a support system you see, and its wonderful. Anyways, you are impling that we are below you, and your not worthy enough. THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP REPLING? Is it for a shred of dignity? DaughterofAchelois (talk) 00:19, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Blaid, I've been noticing your on-going conversation with Ersason, and I just want to say that I think your criticism is taken to a new high. I don't think it's right to be so harsh over fanfiction, when it's fanfiction. Fan''tasy, so anything can happen in the story. While the mythology in the story is not identical to mythology in say Percy Jackson, you must recall that the stories aren't purely based on the mythology's every detail. It's about the plot, so changing it to match the story won't be harmful. I mean, the point of a story is to be entertaining, right? And also can I ask you, why does it annoy you? Because, with all respect, you shouldn't really care so much… to the point it could be considered cyber bullying. HC ~Heart 00:37,12/30/2012 00:37, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I liked your reply, very unresponsive. Quiet all of a sudden? Very unethical to keep bottled up Blaid... but what would I know about ethic? I'm only the defyer of fanon! I'm obviously stupid, in your opinion! You never gave me an honest opinion though. As you said "Time is of the essence" [[User:Ersason219|'King of the Ghosts']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'I am Ers']] 00:39, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Again! Nice to know that your repling, oh how much i have missed it! Nice to know your mixing it up with a bit of Egyptian in there. One world don't let Zeus see it...he doesn't like the Egyptians! its nice to know your actually putting effort into what you reply in, i'm enjoying it, truly. Now however much I am enjoying your rants, its nice, I am truly happy, my mind is bursting with ideas. Nice to know that your even putting things in bold... Now for my reply. Hello Blaid, by the way I don't drink, and when in Hades would I get flustered, one thing about Gods and people like you, I overestimate so much, but one thing about Gods is that they ''all have a downfall, one way or another, no matter how much your say to me, or to anybody else its not going to work. Oh and By the way Do you realise that Ers is a featured user and everyone actually likes him on the Wiki? Yes then? Okay Buh-Bye!! User_talk:DaughterofAchelois Hello Again, welcome to my humble talk page. I am honoured, my first angry note on here. Thanks. BTW bad Twilight reference, I never said anything against you, well maybe I did, but honestly, I confess myself for being a 'mere mortal' I know what I am and I accept that. I know I am the master of nothing, after all, I haven't even finished my secondary education. I never said that I could forseen or predict anything you might offer to say. But let me tell you this, us mere mortals are the building blocks of life. With nothing, no imaginative, no creativity, no spark, then this would be nothing and you my dearest friend, would be non existant in this world that I have built in my mind. But I pose one question, what is relevant to you?DaughterofAchelois (talk) 01:05, December 30, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cyk7utV_D2I This is what society is like my friend! [[User:Ersason219|'King of the Ghosts']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'I am Ers']] 01:17, December 30, 2012 (UTC)